


grief

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vision and Wanda Maximoff had retired from the Avengers years ago. Wanda grew old while Vision stayed at her side- ever present but never changing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	grief

Vision and Wanda Maximoff had retired from the Avengers years ago. Wanda grew old while Vision stayed at her side- ever present but never changing.

Now she was going to die. Her eyes sparkled, even with age. She was so tired, Vision knew. She didn't have the energy to move. She smiled weakly. 

Vision felt her reach into his mind. He saw it, too- red ropes of light intertwining with his thoughts. She looked through his memories- no, not his, theirs. They had shared them all. That was what Wanda was looking for. Memories of love.

The love was still there of course, but Wanda grew old. She only had so much time left, no matter how much it pained Vision to admit. She loved Vision, and they had shared their lives. She wanted to relive it through his eyes.

"Vision?" She whispered. Her voice was hoarse and quiet. 

"Shh, don't talk." He replied, smoothing back her gray hair.

"I'm going to die today." She said. Now she was showing her mind to him- she was happy. She was content with her life. She welcomed death with open arms, like an old friend. She had lived a full life.

Vision saw glimpses of Pietro, her twin brother, lost so long ago. He saw the -still, after so long- crystal-clear memories of the first time they met. He saw the first time she looked into his mind and saw Ultron in it. So much had changed since then.

"My love." She whispered, smiling. "I'm happy now. You have to let go."

"I can't." He sighed, gently taking her hand.

"You must." She replied. "I cannot die happily unless _you_ are happy." It was so like Wanda- she was never happy if he was upset. He loved her for that.

He closed his eyes for a moment. If Wanda was going to die, she would do it with joy and contentedness. 

"Then I am happy. I am happy that you lived a full life." He replied after a pause.

"I will never forget you, my love." She murmured. Her mind reached out again- not looking for memories or thoughts, just simply looking for him. She was having one last glance at love- the love she felt for him, and the love he felt for her.

"I will remember you always." He breathed. A small smile was her only reaction.

Then she was gone. 

Vision felt her mind violently ripped from his. He cried out. 

The grief was a hand, ripping out his broken heart.

Wanda was gone. And he had forever to mourn.


End file.
